Fall From Grace
by Burnt Scones and Roses
Summary: The background behind Sebastian Michaelis, which includes a love triangle, the fall of angels from Heaven, and how a kind angel was turned to a ruthless demon. A collaborate story with Vamplika.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **This is my collaborate fanfiction with Vamplika (I will give a link to her page) and the story will be all about Sebastian and his first love. So, no SebaCiel for you fangirls. Anyway, we bring you the beginning of the beloved demon butler, Sebastian Michaelis.

Vamplika: u/4404176/Vamplika

**Prologue**

Heaven was the perfect place; just as its name implied. Lately, however, there had been a dispute among the angels, and Lucifer, one of the highest ranking angels, was to blame. He had the irrational idea that he could surpass God; except, it was becoming less irrational as he gained his own followers, promising them more power and glory than they currently possessed. Sanctus Tenebris, (who later became known as Sebastian Michaelis, among other names) was one of those angels who sided with Lucifer. Edith Pulcher, one of Sanctus' close friends, reluctantly joined Lucifer as well, wanting to stay with her best friend, as she promised she always would.

Soon, however, God would no longer stand for Lucifer's arrogance as well as his supporters' naivety. Judgement would be brought down on them and it would change the way things were run forever. Though many would plead their regret and innocence, few would be forgiven and even fewer would be allowed to stay in the paradise that was heaven. This is the beginning of the demon Sebastian, his first lover, and Captiosus Aranea, who later became known as Claude.

And so as the angels were cast out, they slowly began their transformation. Violet eyes became crimson or yellow. White locks turned an ashen black. One winged, divine beings became monsters of temptation, stealers of the souls of the misguided. One world became three: Heaven, Purgatory, and Hell. With the decision of Lucifer came the Devil's revolution; the beginning of the nine day fall from Heaven; the beginning of the end.


	2. One

**One**

Sanctus was awake; he never slept anymore. He hadn't since the days before the fall. His developing world wasn't as confusing and his being was full of light. Now there were endless hours of solitude, but sleep wouldn't come. Time was irrelevant in Hell and he had no idea how long it had been since he was cast from Heaven with the others. He assumed it had been a while, since he and the other former-angels were almost fully demon now. His once-white hair was black and pristine wings turned the color of coal. A pointed tail flicked boredly behind him and Sanctus' eyes glinted crimson; short, sharp horns on his head and razor teeth in his mouth. His skin was textured somewhere in between feathers and scales.

To him, the demon form was nowhere near as elegant as an angelic being. In fact, he detested it. The transformation he was undergoing was much more gruesome. He couldn't care less for what happened to him, though. It was the transformation that his beloved Edith was overtaking that irritated him most.

Edith Pulcher, a woman of innocence and beauty, had no place in the depths of Hell. She was in the middle, stuck in Purgatory, having sided with her best friend as she always did. Sanctus sighed, realizing it was his fault. Well, half his fault, she didn't exactly _have _to side with him, but the woman was incredibly stubborn. Once her eyes were set on her target, there was no stopping her. As an angel, Edith was incredibly beautiful - Sanctus still considered her to be - but the change had been drastic. Her white hair was turned silver and she had sprouted a tail, horns, fangs, and talons as he had, though they weren't as profound. Edith's wings looked as if someone carved them out of a slab of granite, and her once-purple eyes were now a light gold.

Though her form had changed, he didn't love her any less. But he couldn't love her. It wasn't allowed. Lucifer wouldn't approve of it. Although he had rebelled for his own purposes of affection, he wouldn't let any other demon enjoy its splendors; especially with a Halfling. He could tolerate the fact that Edith was living in Hell, but he wouldn't let Sanctus, the strongest aside from himself, be deceived by love. Sanctus thought not of it as deception. He thought of it more as a forbidden road, and as Lucifer had shown him already, following protocol was not nearly as fun as bending the rules.

Sanctus smirked to himself and slowly stood up from his black marble bed, his tail dragging lightly along the floor behind him. There was no day or night in Hell and the only light came from an unknown source, painting everything a fiery orange as the demon moved down the street. He was well-respected, being one of Lucifer's higher-ups, and received many greetings along the way to where Edith was. That was another odd thing about Hell; they didn't really have 'houses,' more just an area they called their own.

Edith smiled as Sanctus approached, showing sharp fangs underneath her lips. "And how are we today?" he inquired to Edith, who was leaning casually against a stone wall that acted as one of the Halflings boundaries. She gave a small laugh, playfully ruffling Sanctus' dark hair and replying, "I am well enough. Still can't sleep?"

Sanctus smiled. Her melodic voice rang through his ears before he responded, "No. Not an instance of dormancy has come upon me," he sighed as the words ran fluidly off of his tongue, "benign the fact that you can still sleep, despite your demon half." Edith offered Sanctus a sympathetic smile, replying casually, "Well, perhaps if you were to come back to grace," she began to slowly circle him like a predator stalking its prey, "you'd be able to sleep again, among other various luxuries..."

Sanctus' eyes followed Edith, keeping his voice calm as he spoke, "You know I can't do that. Lucifer wouldn't allow it." He pulled Edith towards him, whispering in her ear. "But if a choice in the matter were possible, I'd rather it happen than not." Her pink lips curved up at Sanctus' words. "But the choice is always yours," she retorted, "he can't control you. You are your own being."

Edith's eyes were pleading, a look one saw often. This looked was meant to will him to choose, to come towards the Kingdom with her, but Sanctus' gaze on her never changed, nor did his decision. He wouldn't risk the Halfling's invulnerability towards Lucifer. He couldn't give into her entreaty without risking her life. "You know I wouldn't dare violate His rules," Sanctus breathed. "Not with your life so delicately placed in his hands." Edith now looked downcast. Deep inside she knew Sanctus was right; he could see it in her facial expression. With a short, tenuous kiss, Edith was gone.

As a precaution, Sanctus looked behind him, wondering who had seen his latest escapade with the Halfling. Finding only a barren darkness behind him, Sanctus let out a sigh of relief. "She will live to see another unadorned day," Sanctus whispered, hoping the next wouldn't be the last.

Unwilling to stay in the area any longer, Sanctus headed towards his sector in Hell. While his feet were set towards his home, his mind was in an entirely different place. He was thinking of Edith. His thoughts were never directed far from her. He worried for her, though he knew she could hold her own for the short while they were apart. He had never thought of her more than a friend, but he was starting to feel something. Something he didn't quite understand. Sanctus was suddenly aware of footsteps behind him and an all-too familiar voice,

"I thought we were friends."


	3. Two

**A/N: Vamplika and I are soooo sorry for not having updated in over a month! Please don't kill us! The first chapter and prologue were more of an explanation of the plot, but now we'll be getting more into the story.**

**Two**

"I thought we were friends." Sanctus turned to see Captiosus frowning at him, his eyebrows furrowed.

"There are no friends in Hell," the demon replied softly, a smirk curling across his thin lips. Captiosus did not smirk back. On his lips remained a firm grimace. By the looks of it, he was irritated. "What's the matter, Captiosus," Sanctus pressed, figuring he'd kick the hornet's nest a bit, "cat got your tongue?"

The yellow-eyed demon scowled at his former friend. "No, but it would appear the raven is caught in the cat's mouth." Captiosus replied icily. Sanctus had always been faintly aware of his friend's attraction to Edith, and he knew she liked him best, which he used to his advantage. Although Sanctus didn't intend for their friendship to come to such a _tragic_ end, Edith had come between them and tore them apart. He prefered it this way though. Captiosus had always been broody and reserved, unlike Sanctus who was coy and cynical. The two of them paired often led to much dismay for those around them. They led to much... destruction. Sanctus and Captiosus were indeed a dangerous duo at the best of times, always causing chaos and mayhem wherever they happened to set foot. They destroyed villages, towns, cities, and caused the deaths of innocent people. That was just instinct for a demon, though. Before the fall, though, the pair had shed much light and simplicity. They were paired together from the start of their being.

The two demons stood stock still, a mere ten feet between them as they were poised like animals ready to fight. "It's as if the cat has been choosing for you, Sanctus," Captiosus remarked, a sly grin spreading across his lips. Sanctus said nothing in response and Captiosus continued. "She has, hasn't she? You've taken a liking to her, haven't you?"

"What if I have?" Sanctus finally whispered. "My doings are none of your concern anymore," he added, the reverberation of his voice stronger than before.

"Perhaps not," the other replied slowly, "but, it is of Lucifer's." Captiosus' voice was chilling and taunting, his lips curling into a cruel smile.

"Would you risk the life of woman we both love for your selfish desires?" Sanctus challenged, disguising the worried tone in his voice. "Even a being such as yourself wouldn't provoke the killing of his love."

The smirk remained on Captiosus' lips as he leaned against a nearby marble pillar, arms folded neatly across his chest. He neither denied nor rebuked Sanctus' statement. Something was clear about his old friend. "You've . . . changed," he declared, his voice faltering. "You've changed to the point in which it'd be wrong for me to call you my friend."

"Haven't we all," Captiosus snapped, letting loose his bottled up anger and taking a few steps toward Sanctus as his yellow eyes narrowed. "Ever since we started to obey that damned Lucifer, we've been changing, though it's not been noticeable at first. You have taken far too long to realize that we are no longer in cahoots."

Sanctus was taken aback by his former-friend's sudden anger, Captiosus never having been the type to lose his temper. It was a sure sign that he was indeed changing and not at all for the better. Frowning, the crimson-eyed demon said, "Yes, we've both changed, in more ways than one..." Taking a few steps toward Captiosus, Sanctus extended his hand. "And I think it is about time we part ways."

Looking down warily at the other's hand, Captiosus gave a slow nod and accepted it, shaking the demon's hand firmly. "Let us hope we never cross paths again," said the spider, "for if we do, it shall be as enemies."

The two demons heard a familiar voice from behind them; a woman's voice. "You two couldn't bear to stop your childish antics for one minute, could you?" she scolded. "This argument sickens me." Edith's golden eyes were enraged, her pale fingers balled into fists. She stepped forward and both demons took a step back, clearly afraid of what the halfling's temper would unleash.

"Edith," Captiosus managed to say calmly, "I did not know you were-"

"Quiet," Edith snapped, and the demon's mouth immediately shut. "I can't believe you two are willing to sacrifice such a close friendship over me! You know, if you want to continue to act like children, maybe I'll just ignore the both of you until you can sort out your issues." The halfling's eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms, rendering the two demons speechless.

Sanctus stepped forward, hoping to console Edith. "I'm sorry, Edith . . . But I do have to ask-" Edith cut him off, snapping, "Ask what?"

"How much did you hear?" Sanctus whispered, putting hand on Edith's shoulder.

"I picked up when you two were discussing how you both had changed," she said simply. Edith shrugged off Sanctus' hand. "I'd rather it that you two would stop arguing over me all the time. I'm not a child's play toy or some prize to be won." Edith smiled slightly as the two demons nodded in acknowledgement. Sanctus and Captiosus glanced down in embarrassment. Edith briefly hugged them both and sauntered off, a slight bounce in her step. However, as soon as Edith's back was turned, the two demons exchanged a knowing glance.

They were never going to stop feuding; not for all of eternity.


	4. Three

**A/N:** We have been horrible in updating. This chapter is short, but there will be another update very soon after.

**Three**

The quill in Sanctus' hand had wavered over the scrap of parchment for nearly an hour now. He couldn't surmise his final words to Lucifer on paper, but in his head, the thoughts were endless. Sanctus had to be fastidious about what he wrote; anything that deemed offensive or traitorous in anyway could lead to Edith's and his own ultimate demise. As his thoughts finally came together, Sanctus wrote in small script:

_My Dearest Edith,_

_I have made my decision. I will join you. Tell no one. Let no one read this letter. Burn the remains._

_Sanctus_

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," clucked a voice from behind. Sanctus' eyes flashed an iridescent purple as he turned to face Captiosus. The other demon's lips curled up in a malicious grin. "I do wonder what Lucifer would think of you writing such a . . . precarious letter." The Arachnid Prince paused in his sentence, searching for the right word. Sanctus remained silent, his eyes narrowing as he watched Captiosus slowly pace around him in a circle. "Nothing to say for once?" the demon prodded, his grin widening like the crescent moon.

"You wouldn't endanger her; even with a black heart such as yours," Sanctus seethed, trying his hardest to remain composed. He wouldn't give Captiosus the satisfaction of being able to ruffle his feathers; metaphorically speaking, of course.

"Yet you endanger her by running away with her?" countered Captiosus. Sanctus frowned, knowing his former friend was right. Within the blink of an eye, the arachnid was behind Sanctus, his teeth poised to sink into the flesh of the raven's neck. "With one bite," whispered Captiosus, penetrating his foe's neck with his sharp incisors, "you will be paralyzed."

Sanctus' mouth opened in a silent scream, and he froze, suddenly unable to move. His legs became defective beneath him and the demon fell to the floor. While his vision blurred, Sanctus watched Captiosus saunter out his front door. He was headed to disclose Sanctus' message to Lucifer. With nothing more he could do, the raven let the venom take over him. Before he succumbed to the darkness, his only thought was, _Lord in Heaven, if you haven't forsaken me, protect your halfling from the harm of the Demon King._


	5. Four

**A/N:** Okay, again we're sorry for the horrid lack of updates. It's mostly my fault because I never want to write. We'll have at least two more chapters after this to finish off the story, though, so thank you if you're still reading!

**Four**

The tension in Captiosus' body grew stronger when his request for an audience with Lucifer was accepted. He now stood outside the Devil's door, his clenched fist only an inch or two from the solid wood. Taking a deep breath, he rapped on the door six times, knowing the number was to his lord's liking. The heavy door creaked open moments later. Captiosus stepped through and took a look at his surroundings. The small study-styled room was lit by a fire in the mantle and with a few candelabras scattered about. Directly across from the door sat a desk with a lone character sitting in the high-backed chair.

"What is your need," queried a bored, honey-like voice. Captiosus' tongue was tied and he did not respond. "On with it now. I haven't got all day."

"Master," said Captiosus. "I have news of treason in your kingdom." For a long time, there was no response. The arachnid didn't dare breathe. Anything out of line at this point could be highly fatal.

Finally the Devil spoke. "Who are they and what proof do you have on their behalf?"

Captiosus tried not to reply too eagerly, keeping his voice even as he said, "It is Sanctus, My Lord. He has been fraternizing with the halfling Edith for quite some time now."

"Your proof?" inquired Lucifer a bit more loudly, his tone becoming one of impatience.

"A letter, Master, written in Sanctus' own hand. He explains his intent on leaving your kingdom, Sir; his intent on leaving for a halfling." Captiosus offered out the parchment he had taken from Sanctus' home, forcing his hand to be steady as the Demon King accepted it from him.

Lucifer's eyes skimmed over the text, his expression darkening. "Very well," he said in a low tone. Captiosus knew then that whatever was about to befall his former friend, would not at all be pleasant. "Summon the executioner, Captus."

Captiosus refrained from correcting Lucifer. _If's Captiosus, my Lord,_ Captiosus thought to himself; voicing his thoughts could very well land him in the same position as his soon-to-be troubled _friend_. Lucifer cleared his throat, reminding Captiosus to get on with his current task.

The ambitious demon was ready for his revenge. Captiosus bowed to Lucifer and left the room briskly. _Once the executioner has been summoned,_ he mused, _it would be a rather _nice_ idea to inform Sanctus of his becoming fate._

The spider demon's lips curled in a triumphant smirk. _Oh yes, a sweet revenge indeed . . ._

The paralysis was finally wearing off. Sanctus could feel the tingling sensation starting in the tips of his fingers that meant the blood was finally travelling through his body again. He sat up, quickly, his movement quite sluggish. Despite his hate for a poor public image, Sanctus left his house. He had one goal, and that was to find Captiosus. He had to warn him of exactly what he was doing. Telling Lucifer wouldn't kill him; no, it would backfire completely.

Sanctus stumbled down the cobbled roads of Hell, in search of that elusive spider. Where the devil was he? Grimacing slightly, Sanctus forced himself onward, still feeling like he was walking through tar. It was then he witnessed the executioner, Lævateinn in hand. Sanctus' eyes widened in fear, but not for himself; he worried only for the one he loved. Slowly, his normal state of being began to return and he hurried in the direction of the execution hall. Sanctus was unsure exactly what he was going to do, but he knew he had to at least try.

Nearing the black marble doors, he slid to a halt and slipped behind a pillar. He watched as his beloved Edith was led in, all in shackles. Her features didn't betray an ounce of sadness or remorse. Sanctus felt the need to call out to her, but refrained from doing so. He couldn't risk any further punishment for the halfling. Sanctus hoped this was only the sentencing hearing; he hoped that the Lævateinn wouldn't have to be used.

With a quiet stride, Sanctus managed to slip in just before the door slammed shut. He tried to blend in with the demons in the back of the room to no avail. He had been spotted before he had the chance to hide. He was nowhere near as elusive as the spider who had spotted him.

"My Lord," Captiosus called. "I have found your betrayer."

Lucifer clicked his tongue, making Sanctus wince. "Come forward, Sanctus."

Sanctus saw Captiosus scowl. "So he can get his name right, huh?"

Sanctus crossed the room, his eyes defiant and determined. "Lucifer," he yelled, calling his master by name. "I will not let you kill her. She has done nothing wrong. I'm the one who opposed you. I'm the one who betrayed you by loving her."

Captiosus gasped from behind Sanctus. "No. I-I was wrong . . . They're going to kill-"

Lucifer's response drowned out the rest of Captiosus' words. "This is why she is to go. I can't afford to lose a demon who is nearly as powerful as I. I can, however, lose a disgusting halfling who cares too much about her beloved world of light."

Sanctus gritted his teeth; he was already taking enough of a risk simply by retaliating to the Demon Lord. "Do not take her life. If you do-"

"If I do, what could _you_ do?" Lucifer interrupted.

The raven paused in speaking; what _could _he do? He was speaking to the overlord of Hell, after all. "If you do," he started, but then stopped.

"If you do, then you will lose a halfling and two powerful demons," Captiosus voiced.

Lucifer turned to the spider demon and glared. "What do you mean by this, Captiosus?"

"So you do know how to say my name," Captiosus muttered almost inaudibly. "I mean exactly what I say."

"Enough!" boomed the Demon King. "Guards! Restrain these imbeciles! Executioner, on with the task at hand! Kill the halfling!"

Sanctus and Captiosus felt strong hands clasp around their arms; the strongest of Hell were holding them back. They could do nothing to save Edith; they could do nothing for her but to wish that she wouldn't completely cease to exist. Both the raven and the spider had one wish for her as the Lævateinn came down, and that was for her to dream another dream; one that didn't involve either of them.


	6. Five

**Five**

Sanctus walked the dirt roads of Pompeii, kicking the rocks with his sandaled foot. He had just taken the soul of his new master and yet again, his life had no meaning. He had nowhere; Lucifer had cast both himself and Captiosus out until their grief was settled. Sanctus knew, however, that this weight on his shoulders would never go away. At times, it could be substituted by a rage that destroyed entire towns or villages.

"So we meet again," a familiarly entreating voice stated. "What does your master call you now? Julius?"

Sanctus whipped his head around and brought his eyes down on loathsome demon. "Why do you come to me? Have you not already caused me enough grief?"

"Can't you get over the woman?" Captiosus snapped.

Sanctus's eyes hardened. A purple glow was forming around his body and the old black slits returned to his eyes. "You think love is a petty emotion that I can get over so quickly, but it is not." Sanctus stepped forward, causing his former friend and current foe to retreat. "You are wrong at a very large extent."

"Now, now, Sanctus," the spider mused. "No need to show your true colors to the mortals. Lucifer wouldn't enjoy _that._"

Sanctus' glow flared brighter. "Then I will kill the spares. Every single one." Sanctus' eyes focused directly on Captiosus. At this point, his grief had turned to a need for revenge. The raven grabbed the wary spider with his now taloned hands; Sanctus' being was returning to its most pure form and state. "I will never forgive."

Before he could react, Captiosus was sent straight into the side of the mountain. The sound of impact echoed through the town, but the people thought nothing of it. With one graceful jump, Sanctus was next to Captiosus. Again he threw the demon into the mountain side. This time, nature reacted. Sanctus could already feel the heat of the ready-to-erupt volcano. For the final time, he latched onto Captiosus.

"I will never forgive you for the pain you caused." With that, Sanctus leapt to the mouth of the bubbling volcano. "Go back to the fiery depth from whence you came."

As Sanctus turned around, he thought he could hear the anguished cries of the demon he once called _friend._


	7. Epilogue

**A/N:** The beginning up until the contract is made with Sebastian is taken directly from the manga and we take **absolutely no credit** for it. So, enjoy this final chapter!

**Epilogue**

_He's calling me. In the mists of sadness and anger, confusion and despair. The cursed words are spat out. Summoning me,_ Sanctus thinks.

"What is your name?" the raven asks and gives a sharp-toothed grin.

"My name is Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive," the boy states. "The one who will inherit the house of Earl Phantomhive."

"I see. That'll be fine," Sanctus said with a low chuckle. "Then I should take a form suitable of being in service to an Earl." Sanctus, earlier shrouded in darkness, stepped forward in the guise of a butler. The tap of his shoes made it evident to his whereabouts. He held out his hand and bowed. 'Give me an order. My little Lord.

The young boy who called himself by the name of _Ciel _did not waver on his demand. "I want . . . Power . . . The power to take revenge on the ones who did this to us!" the soon-to-be Earl yelled through clenched teeth. His eyes watered with tears as he looked at Sanctus to form his next words. "Demon! I'll make a contract with you!"

"And so it shall be done," replied Sanctus, straightening with a malevolent grin. "What shall my name be?"

Ciel paused in thought a moment before calling, "Sebastian. Sebastian Michaelis; that is your new name!"

"Very good, young Earl. The contract between us; Earl Ciel Phantomhive and the butler Sebastian Michaelis will be formed. A contract which shall not be broken. A contract in which I am to serve you without fail until you accomplish your task and I in turn will receive your soul."

Once again, Sanctus had purpose. This boy's soul contained something that the others did not; a strong will to go on. Sanctus took Ciel's hand and led him from the cage from whence he found him.

"Kill them," the boy said emotionlessly. "Kill them all."

"There are still others-"

"I don't care." Ciel's voice was cold; heartless even.

"Where shall I take you, Young Master?"

"My former home," the boy whispered, shivering only a little from the chill of the night.

"Where is that?"

"I don't know."

The boy left Sanctus to search for the ruined manor. The demon did so, even though it was not his master's direct intention. It was hard to miss the ruined manor of the Phantomhive family. Only an exterior shell remained.

"This is not fit," the demon clucked, "for an Earl and his company."

"What do you intend on doing with it?" inquired Ciel with a raised eyebrow.

"Fixing it, of course," replied Sanctus with a polite smile, snapping his gloved fingers.

Before the Earl's very eyes, the mansion seemed to come together, like a tape being played in reverse. The charred wood and blackened paint was like new, fusing back together and being restored to its original state. Ciel stared, wide-eyed, for a long moment.

"H-How . . .?" the boy asked.

The new butler simply smiled. "Everything has been restored to as it was."

Ciel walked through the door of his home, Sanctus in tow. The manor was as grand on the inside as the exterior. The Young Master had guided Sanctus through the first few days at the manor, telling him what should and should not be done. There was one incident, however, that the demon could handle. There were some nights where he could hear the Earl's screams of terror.

"Young Master, are you okay?" came his repeated question. He watched the boy cower beneath his blankets as he entered the room. "It's only Sebastian." He loathed the name his master had given him; it was the name of the boy's former dog. "It's only your butler."

"L-Leave me," retorted Ciel with as much dignity as he could muster. "I'm fine, just go!"

"Are you sure?" queried Sanctus, holding out the candelabra before him.

There was a brief silence which was filled with the Earl's voice. "Stay with me until I fall asleep."

"Yes, My Lord."

The white haired angel watched quietly from a distance; her abnormal eyes allowed her to see farther than a normal being, and her ears allowed her to hear better, too. She made distinct care not to be noticed by the demon; if she did, all of Hell would break loose on her. The angel could remember the day when she swore to the devil.

_"Now, girl, what is your name?" Lucifer had asked._

_ If the angel was afraid, she hid it completely. "Edith. Edith Pulcher."_

_ Lucifer nodded slightly, a faint, sadistic smile on his lips. "You see, Edith, because you are in purgatory, you have angel blood in you," he started. "I do not want you to have any demonic blood, however. That half, I will kill. I will only let your angelic half live on one condition"_

_ Edith held her head high. "And your condition is?"_

_ "You are never to show your face to the demon Sanctus ever again. You may see him, but he will never know that you survived your _execution._ Never. If you do, I will kill you both. No mercy."_

_ Edith pondered on his condition for a moment. She had to protect her one love. She couldn't let her selfish actions decide his fate. "Very well."_

One good event had befallen Edith in turn of the contract and her execution; her beauty as an angel had been restored. She truly did look like an angelic being; her wings and hair were returned to the purest white and her eyes a vibrant purple.

"It's good to see," Edith whispered, "that you can care for another as you once cared for me, Sanctus." Edith flew from the Phantomhive's land, knowing that the raven had changed. "It's not true," she whispered. "that you ever left your throne; that you ever fell from grace."


End file.
